Cuando el Cristal se rompe
by Grey-Jub
Summary: Pelear en un terreno desconocido es como ir a ciegas... Esta es la historia de Elessar Telcontar, de como salvo a un nuevo mundo, a uno desconocido para el. Pero inclusive mas destructivo que el propio. (Universo Alterno) Algunos personajes pertenecen al Gran Maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, los demás son de la historia nacional Mexicana. Este Fic participa en el reto número 11 del Gran
1. Memorias

_**Algunos personajes pertenecen al Gran Maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, los demás son de la historia nacional Mexicana. Este Fic participa en el reto número 11 del Gran foro "El Poney Pisador".**_

* * *

Y corría el inicio de la cuarta edad del Sol. La tierra media se recuperaba poco a poco de las diezmas que la batalla definitiva contra el Señor Oscuro había causado en los reinos establecidos en Arda. Elfos partían hacia Válinor, enanos continuaban en las montañas, los Hobbits eran felices en la Comarca y Los humanos disfrutaban la paz que llenaba el aire. Y es aquí donde entra su servidor. Yo soy Elessar Telcontar rey actual del reino unificado de Gondor. Soy descendiente de los Númenor, un dúnedain. Y ahora, a mis dos siglos de edad cumplida y sabiendo que los días que le quedan a este descendiente de Isildur están por llegar a su fin, decidí poner por escrito la que será la mayor de las aventuras, la mas difícil de todas. Y no, no es la destrucción del anillo único a la que me refiero. Quizá se pregunten ¿Qué puede ser peor que el pelear contra Sauron? Me limitaré a responder que es mucho peor pelear en un mundo que no es el tuyo.

95 años de Edad tenia yo, 5 años gobernando a este hermoso pueblo. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido esta mañana, con llaves en mano me dispuse a explorar lo que quedó de la torre de Orthanc acompañado de mis mejores soldados y amigos. No había puesto un pie en esta ciudad maldita desde su destrucción durante la guerra del anillo, y menos había entrado a la que fue la torre de Saruman, desde donde se dirigió aquel ataque que casi acaba con nuestras vidas en el Abismo de Helm. Y ahí estaba yo, entrando a esa torre y después de comprobar que toda el área era segura de recorrer, dí la orden de separarnos para buscar y destruir cualquier cosa que hubiese quedado guardada allí, cualquier cosa que se asociara con aquellos días de oscuridad.

Y fue así como pasó...

En aquella fortificación, entre telarañas y centímetros de polvo. Entre armaduras viejas y oxidadas debajo de todo aquel centenar de basura militar, allí debía colocar en su posición original aquella piedra negra.

Pero al sacarla de ese pequeño cofre de metal, volví a ver ese extraño brillo en ella.

No puedo decir que me impresioné, porque ya lo había visto en más de una ocasión. Pero esa necesidad de tocarlo apareció de pronto y no pude resistirme a la curiosidad innata que me provocaba.

Y lo toqué...

Me transportó en visiones a otro lugar, un lugar lleno de tiranía y sufrimiento. El dolor y la desesperación, la esclavitud de un pueblo, aquello que yo tanto deseaba eliminar del mundo estaba en esas imágenes que laceraban mi mente. No pude más, y despegue mis manos de la piedra. Mi cuerpo temblaba al sentir en mis venas el miedo de aquellas personas. Pero ese mundo era imposible de alcanzar, solo eran imágenes en mi cabeza, solo eran Pesadillas. Y en un momento de locura, de deseo por borrar esas alucinaciones, mi cuerpo por instinto dejó caer el Palantir. Buscando apaciguar las voces e imágenes que inundaban mi mente... Y la piedra calló, y los trozos llenaron el suelo. Pero aquellas pesadillas... esas si existían.


	2. Un amanecer distinto

_**Algunos personajes pertenecen al maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, los demás son de la historia Nacional Mexicana. Este Fic participa en el reto #11 del Gran foro "El Poney Pisador"**_

* * *

Oscuridad...

Todo era oscuridad. El cielo sin luna, el firmamento sin estrellas.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estoy perdido? ¿Légolas? ¿Gimli? ¿Arwen?

Esas fueron las primeras interrogantes. Mis manos sentían el rocío sobre la hierba. Mi ropa húmeda y aquel dolor de cabeza. A pesar de no ver nada en aquella noche, mis sentidos podían distinguir perfectamente que me encontraba en una tierra extraña. Decidí mantenerme inmóvil hasta que alguna luz iluminara mi andar, que otra cosa podría hacer yo si no era capaz de encontrar el Norte. Y si, con todo y el miedo de que el alba nunca llegara me mantuve ahí, en silencio, escuchando todo en derredor mio.

Y el Sol se asomo entre las montañas, todo tomo color frente a mis ojos. Pero fue peor mi angustia al no reconocer nada de lo que mi vista observaba.

Nada... no reconocí nada.

Un paisaje árido, y un río a unos escasos metros de mí eran todo lo que podía observar. Jamás había estado en un lugar como este... y fue donde la necesidad de ubicación comenzó a hacer mella en mi persona.

Camine hasta el atardecer, entre vegetación seca y un calor infernal. Cansado, sediento y desfalleciendo de la labor que el sol había realizado en mi cabeza fue como logre encontrarla, una pequeña ciudad en medio de aquella seca región. Viviendas muy viejas, y tristeza en el iris de las personas que recorrían sus calles. Esa fue la primera impresión que me lleve de este nuevo lugar. Y después tan solo un dolor en la cabeza.

La siguiente vez que mis ojos percibieron luz me encontraba atado de manos y pies con grilletes de cadenas muy viejas, y no era el único. Unos 25 hombres se encontraban en mi misma situación, todos apretujados en una habitación sucia de unos 4m. X 4m. Y ahi estaba yo, Elessar Telcontar prisionero en quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quienes, y con quien sabe cual propósito. Después de analizar bien la situación y buscar con resultados poco productivos una manera de escapar, me decidí a hablar con alguno de los que conmigo se encontraban.

—¿Alguno de los presentes sabe por qué estamos aquí?—Pregunté a todo el auditorio sin recibir contestación—Bien, creo que he sido encerrado con un montón de sordo mudos.

—Ninguno de nosotros está mudo, tan solo no le damos respuestas a gente que no conocemos. Y menos a alguien que usa harapos tan raros—Contestó un hombre de unos 60 años y larga barba.

—Solo quiero saber donde estamos. He despertado en estas tierras que para mi son completamente desconocidas—

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Inquirió el viejo, con mirada curiosa.

—Me llaman Trancos—Respondí

—Vaya apodo te han puesto. Porque no me engañas, ese no es un nombre de pila. Jamás lo había escuchado en toda mi vida, y mira que ya he vivido bastante.

—Es porque no soy de por aquí—Le contesté de forma simple para acabar con el interrogatorio que me era impuesto—¿Dónde estamos?

—Trancos, nadie llega a tierra ajena y se pone exigente. Si quieres saber donde estás debes primero decirme de donde vienes.

—Del norte—Respondí sin saber muy bien si esa era la respuesta correcta.

—Eres americano. Con razón tu color pálido y tus ojos azules. Sin mencionar ese atuendo tan extraño que vistes. Y dime Americano ¿Qué se siente llegar a ser esclavo de Novohispanos?

—¿Esclavo? No, espera ¿Qué es eso de Novohispanos?—

—Novohispano, de la Nueva España. Es donde estas ahora. Año 1805. En el Virreinato que tiene España sobre nuestro pueblo. No pareces entender nada de lo que digo ¿O sí americano?

—Tal parece que no. ¿Haz escuchado hablar de Minas Tirith?— El Hombre negó con la cabeza—¿La comarca? Tampoco. ¿Bree? ¿Rohan? No nada, ¿al menos te suena el nombre?— De nuevo el hombre negó rotundamente con la cabeza.—Haber si te entendí bien. Estoy en la Nueva España. Y soy un esclavo.

—Es correcto Trancos, Y este pueblo se llama Santiago de Queretaro ¿Alguna otra duda?—

—¿De quien somos esclavos?— Era lo menos que me quedaba por preguntar.

—Nos vendieron como esclavos de un hombre llamado Miguel Domínguez. Actual Corregidor de Querétaro. Y en un rato mas dos soldados entrarán por esa reja y nos van a llevar a su Hacienda. ¿Te ha quedado todo claro, americano?

—Nada está claro en mi mente pero, gracias por la información— Eso es todo lo que me pude limitar a decirle a aquel hombre. Tenía que escapar y encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi casa. Pero en ese mismo instante no era capaz de diferenciar mi mano derecha de la izquierda. Todo era confuso, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese real todo aquello. Pero debía reconocer que existía la posibilidad de que por maldad del ojo que hubiese quedado aun dentro del Palantir yo estuviera en una de las pesadillas que Sauron estaba haciendo pasar a otro mundo. Y me planteaba si era mi misión también liberar de su maldad a estas tierras desconocidas. Aun con todas esas dudas en mi mente y corazón, tomé la difícil decisión de no huir hasta que todo fuese mas claro. Quizá y al lugar donde nos llevarían alguien supiera como regresar a mi hogar.

* * *

 _ **Bien, si me he equivocado en alguna fecha o en el orden de algún acontecimiento, pueden hacerme la observación y será corregido a la brevedad...**_

 _ **Gracias a los que se den el tiempo de leer.**_


	3. El Inicio de la Lucha

_**Algunos personajes pertenecen a Tolkien, los demás son de la historia Nacional Mexicana. Este fic participa en el reto #11 del Foro "El Poney Pisador"**_

* * *

5 años viviendo entre esta gente extraña, y sin esperanzas de volver a mi hogar... con mi Estrella de la tarde y mi pueblo.

Ahora este era mi pueblo. Un pueblo oprimido, buscando su libertad. Querían librarse de el oscuro destino que les deparaba el seguir bajo el dominio cruel de aquel imperio español. Gente con intenciones buenas, pero planes demasiado simples. Poco apoyo por parte de las personas debido al miedo generalizado de que los colgaran o decapitaran como ya era costumbre. Y así fue como comenzó nuestra lucha.

Durante aquel tiempo que trabajo como siervo de don Miguel Dominguez,me familiaricé con todo sobre sus ideales y proyectos. entre ellos el hecho de ser conspiradores contra el virreinato de la nueva España. Llegue a ser un sirviente de confianza para su esposa, la Señora Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez; la corregidora la llamaban, no solo por ser esposa del corregidor, sino por su carácter fuerte y decidido. Su temple y su valentía en lo que respecta a luchar contra la opresión de la gente y librarse del jugo español que tanto daño le hacia al pueblo. ella me encargaba muchas veces entregar cartas a otros conspiradores, entre quienes se encontraban el cura Miguel Hidalgo, un hombre que ayudaba a que las personas se acercaran a lo que ellos llamaban dios. Un ser invisible, parecido en concepto al mismo Iluvatar. También había dos hombres que eran militares; Allende y Aldama. Eran estos quienes en sus campañas predicaban en otros territorios los planes de emancipación, ganando así mas adeptos.

Y entonces llego el 13 de Septiembre del año 1810... Los planes fueron descubiertos.

El levantamiento en armas contra el gobierno Novohispano estaba planeado para el día primero de octubre de ese año. Pero alguien traicionó a los conspiradores. Les avisaron a las autoridades del virreinato de las actividades del grupo literario de Querétaro y estas tomaron cartas en el asunto. Llegaron militares a Queretaro y fueron directo a la casa del corregidor. Todos los sirvientes los vimos llegar temiendo lo peor, pensábamos que decapitarían a Don Miguel, y él también lo pensó. Me pidió que le siguiera y tras tomar del brazo a doña Josefa caminamos hasta un cuarto de la casa donde el corregidor encerró bajo llave a su esposa para protegerla del cateo que se tenia que llevar a cabo por orden de las autoridades a cada casa del pueblo para encontrar a quienes planeaban el levantamiento y así darles muerte. Y después de guardar bajo llave a su esposa me pidió que me quedara a vigilar la puerta y le diera aviso si alguien quería lastimar a la señora.

—Trancos ¿Sigues aun aquí?— Pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta

—Sigo aquí mi señora ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, vete... eres libre— Había sinceridad y preocupación en su voz.

—No planeo irme.

—Si no lo haces quizá y te den como esclavo a alguien que termine por matarte. Esta no es tu lucha, no es tu pueblo. Puedes irte—

—Don Miguel me ha encargado cuidarla, y mas por mi lealtad que por mi deber lo haré, no me pienso mover de aquí. Y se equivoca, también es mi pueblo, y si se me requiere luchar, también lucharé.

—Si son ciertas tus palabras, temo que no podrás quedarte mas tiempo a cuidarme. Necesito que lleves un mensaje. Debemos advertir a Hidalgo y a Aldama de que todo ha sido descubierto. Deben tomar las armas ya, o quizá no haya otra vez. Vete, corre hasta el pueblo de Dolores y avísales lo ocurrido. Corre y no mires atrás.

—Mi señora, alguien debe cuidar de usted y advertir también a los demás conspiradores que viven en esta ciudad.

—Trancos, por mi no te preocupes, nadie va a pensar que una mujer sabe mucho al respecto. Y en cuanto a los demás yo me encargare de darles aviso, así sea teniendo que bailar polca para que el alcalde Ignacio Pérez escuche el sonido de mis Zapatos. Ahora vete, antes de que ya no podamos hacer nada.

—Sí, me voy.

El anochecer del 15 de Septiembre marcó mi llegada al pueblo de Dolores. Junto con el general Juan Aldama, corrí hasta la parroquia donde debía estar el cura. Y sin detenerme a mirar nada atravesé el pequeño pueblo a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían.

—Padre Hidalgo, ¿Donde está?— Pregunte nada mas entrar a la iglesia

—Trancos, ¿Qué te ha traído esta noche hasta aquí? El corregidor envía noticias desde Querétaro.

—Sí, pero me temo que esta vez no son buenas— Y pasé a relatarle la serie de hechos ocurridos en Santiago de Queretaro, todos, hasta en el cómo la señora Josefa me había pedido con urgencia llevar ese mensaje.

—¿Que debemos hacer ahora?— Se cuestionó para si mismo y para Aldama y Allende ahí presentes.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a ver el desarrollo de la situación, apresurarnos no seria conveniente, no tenemos forma de reunir a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo Hidalgo—

—Si me permiten una opinión— dije, captando la atención de los tres—De donde vengo hemos librado muchas batallas, y algunas que consideramos perdidas resultaron victorias debido al la velocidad de respuesta. Soy un guerrero, de donde vengo lo era—Continué sin dejar que me contradijeran— Y dirigí muchos soldados, y créanme que aun cuando el ejercito que han reunido no es mucho, estoy seguro que con el apoyo de la gente, de los civiles... con su apoyo ustedes pueden lograr mucho—

—Cual es tu plan... te escuchamos—

Y es aquí donde llegamos a la madrugada del 16 de Septiembre...

Las campanas de la parroquia de Dolores suenan sin cesar, despertando a toda la gente y reuniéndolos frente a ella. Después de un motivador discurso de parte de Hidalgo, el pueblo parte en multitud hacia la que sería la lucha por su libertad.


	4. La Libertad hecha un pueblo

_**Algunos personajes pertenecen al maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, los demás a la historia nacional Mexicana. Este Fic participa en el reto #11 del Gran Foro "El Poney Pisador".**_

* * *

Once años peleando por esta independencia. A mi gusto ninguna guerra jamás duró tanto, ni fue tan cansada. Y es que no era solo pelear, no era solo matar orcos a diestra y siniestra. Era mucho más complicado. No sabias el bando de cada persona con la que hablabas, no sabías si aquel a quien te acercaste en busca de apoyo era tu amigo o si había vendido su integridad a la corona. Y lo que es peor, no saber si el hecho de apoyar nuestra causa era par beneficio propio o para beneficio del pueblo.

Relataré a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió en esos años tan oscuros y pesadumbrosos.

Sangre, muerte… amigos queridos fusilados, cabezas de compañeros colgando en las ciudades para advertir a la población del peligro de apoyarnos. Eso fue lo que significó los once años de lucha.

Hidalgo y Allende murieron el 30 de Julio de 1811. Debido a un error en la estrategia, propio de la inexperiencia del cura, sumada claro a la blandeza de su corazón. Y mi compañero de batallas, José maría Morelos, murió también en 1815. Le dieron muerte mientras formábamos un ejército en el sur. No pude hacer nada para protegerlo.

Pero lo que se había iniciado por aquellos hombres ya no se podía detener. Y seis años después de la muerte de mi amigo Morelos, en febrero del año 1821 para ser exactos se declaró el Plan de Iguala. El cual manejando como garantía "La independencia, religión y Unión" llevó a la constitución del llamado Ejercito Trigarante. Todos marchamos y peleamos durante seis largos meses promoviendo estos ideales. Tomamos Oaxaca el 20 de Julio de ese año y llegaríamos a la última de nuestras batallas de esta guerra, la batalla de Azcapotzalco. El general Iturbide dividió el país en zonas militares, comisionándome a mí y a Guerrero para dirigir la zona centro del país.

Después de que las cortes de España pusieran como representante a Juan O'Donojú, y este accediera a firmar lo que se llamó "Los tratados de Córdoba", llegó el gran día para todos nosotros.

El 27 de septiembre de 1821, tras 11 años y 11 días de lucha constante, entramos a la ciudad de México todos aquellos que nos hacíamos llamar Ejercito Trigarante. Entramos en la Ciudad, con documentos de independencia firmada por la corona española. Entramos con la libertad que ese pueblo tanto ansiaba… el pueblo Mexicano, libre… unido… auto soberano.

Y esa es la Historia.

¿Cómo regresé? Como me fui… rompiendo una piedra de cristal por accidente. Y desperté en Orthanc con los pedazos de Palantir a mis pies, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Todo estaba perfectamente como lo deje, todo estaba en su lugar… como si esos años en otro mundo fuesen solo un instante en el mío.

Pero sí ocurrió, ese cristal se rompió y ellos fueron libres…

Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur. Rey del reino unificado de Gondor. Y fui un Insurgente, un Conspirador, un Insurrecto... pero sobre todo, fui uno de los primeros en llamarse Mexicano.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi historia. Aragorn luchando por la independencia de mi país, lo se lo se... me ha salido un churro XD Si me he equivocado en alguna fecha o en el orden de algún acontecimiento háganlo saber y lo corregiré a la brevedad. No me queda más que agregar... bueno en realidad sí...**

 **¡Viva México!**


End file.
